On Second Thoughts
by Lunaflora
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina are both about to disappoint their number one fans, but could this lead to some good? A fluffy Valentine's one-shot.


**This has no connection to my other stories. Just something that occurred to me while I was high on sugar and feeling romantic. It seemed appropriate for the occasion. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Etcetera sighed happily as she adjusted the velvet bow on the delicately wrapped package. A dreamy smile was on her normally excited face.<p>

"Etcetera? What're you doing?"

Etcetera turned to see Electra looking at her curiously, and she grinned.

"I'm going to do it, Electra," she told her best friend. "I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to win the Rum Tum Tugger's heart!"

Electra gasped. "How are you going to do that?"

Etcetera's grin widened as she held up the box. "With a little persuasion," she giggled.

Electra sniffed at the box. "What is it?" Then her eyes widened as she realized.

Etcetera nodded. "That's right! His favourite!"

"Oh, Etcy…I'm so jealous, but _sooo_ happy for you!" She clapped her paws in excitement.

Etcetera carefully held the box in both paws, and taking a deep breath, said, "Well, here I go!"

"Good luck!" The darker tabby called after her.

* * *

><p>She found the Rum Tum Tugger sprawled on his high perch on the enormous tire. Beaming, she called, "Oh, Tugger!"<p>

The tall, handsome cat looked down at her over his shoulder, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile. "Well, if it isn't lovely little Etcetera! Need I ask why you've come? I don't know if I can dance anymore, I'm a little tired out after entertaining Jemima and Victoria…"

"I…I brought a present for you!" She held her breath.

Tugger's ears twitched up. "A present?" With a flick of his mane, he hopped down. "What is it?"

Gleefully, she held out the box. "Pigeon cakes!"

Tugger bent down low, inhaling the scent of the box. He frowned.

"But this has cream in it…"

Etcetera's smile faltered. "But…but you love cream!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not _today _I don't." As if it should be obvious.

"Oh…" she said nervously.

* * *

><p>There she was, the scarlet queen, hips swaying, and limbs swinging gracefully, with the saucy style she carried so well.<p>

Pouncival could feel himself growing warm under his fur with anticipation.

For _weeks _he'd been watching the fantastic, alluring Bombalurina dance, his paws itching with desire to touch her. And for weeks he'd been practicing and perfecting his own dancing, determined to woo her.

_Now is the time!_

Without another thought, he leaped forward, landing in front of a surprised Bombalurina, and joined in her dance. Not entirely sure _what _to do, Bombalurina tried to continue as normal, but it was difficult with Pouncival, er…_groping _her?

But toms lusting after her was nothing new to the seductive cat, and continue she did. As Pouncival became more encouraged by this, his dancing became more enthusiastic. His leaps and bounds actually circled her, and to reciprocate she kicked her legs high, leaning into him.

Pouncival, though, had always danced a little differently to the other Jellicles. He was not clumsy, but the grace didn't come to him as keenly, his method more akin to his acrobatic enthusiasm. So almost unknowingly, he began to somersault over Bombalurina, who was startled by this one moment, the next having to dodge his cartwheels. Pouncival was so absorbed in his personal amusement, that it was some time before he noticed Bombalurina wasn't even dancing anymore. He halted when he saw her standing perfectly composed, a disapproving expression painted on her beautiful face.

They gazed at each other in uncomfortable silence. She finally broke it with a sigh.

"_What _do you think you're doing?"

He shifted. "Um…dancing…with you…"

She shook her head. "That is _not _how you dance with _me."_

"Maybe…maybe you could show me _how _to dance with you."

"I am not about teach you _anything, _kitten."

He flinched, stung.

Her expression softened slightly. "I know what you want, Pouncival. But can't you just see that we aren't compatible?"

Of course he could. But how could he really let himself believe it, till now?

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about the cakes, Tugger…I really wanted to do something nice for you!" Etcetera said.<p>

He nodded kindly. "Of course, Etcetera, it's alright, I understand."

She had to do something, fast. "I…I don't think you do!"

Tugger raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to such implications towards him.

"You see," she continued. "I mean, what I mean is, of course _every _queen likes you, but, I, I really, _really _want to be _with _you, Tugger!"

He gazed at her, amazed into silence. Then he smiled, and her heart felt light. He brushed her cheek with his paw, and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Etcetera," he said. "I'm so happy you told me…but you know, I only like what I find for myself."

Her eyes shot open. "What?"

Tugger was about to say something, when they both heard a call ring out, "Oh, _Tuuuugger!"_

"But…but Bombalurina!"

They both turned to see the red queen herself, followed by young Pouncival.

"Tugger dear," she said. "I was wondering…do you happen to know of a place that's nice and quiet, and away from all of these…_kittens?"_

Tugger grinned his crooked grin.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I've been meaning to show it to you _for quite some time."_

Bombalurina giggled girlishly as Tugger draped his arm around her hips, leading her away from the said 'kittens.'

Pouncival and Etcetera stood there, both looking disappointed, ashamed and heart-broken.

* * *

><p>The adolescent kittens sat a distance from one another awkwardly. Pouncival looked up to see the pained and frustrated expression on Etcetera's face. Even he could put two and two together.<p>

"I guess…that kind of happened to you too…"

She stiffened. "_What _happened to me?"

"Erm…getting, well, rejected."

She glared. "I _don't _want to talk about it."

"Oh. Uh, well, what _do _you want to talk about?"

"_Nothing," _she snapped.

He flinched, and tried not to say anything more, but then he detected a smell coming from the box between them, the ribbon having become lopsided after it had been tossed carelessly aside.

"Are those pigeon cakes?" he asked curiously.

She frowned. "Typical, thinking with your stomach. _Have _them, then."

He felt embarrassed, and suddenly noticed how twisted his stomach felt with despair. "I'm not hungry, anyways…" he muttered.

Something hit her with his tone, and she felt some empathy. "What do you see in…_her, _anyways? She's just a…a snobby _vixen."_

Pouncival's spine arched. "Hey! Don't talk about her like that! And what about that stupid tom of yours? _He's _not a snob?"

Etcetera hissed. "No, he's _not!" _She lowered her eyes. "And he's not my tom, either," she added sadly.

Pouncival sighed. "It's not like I ever had a chance anyway…of _course _she wouldn't like my dancing…"

Etcetera looked at him curiously.

Pouncival laughed sadly. "I mean, I probably have more energy than the whole tribe needs anyway. I think…I think that maybe I _could _be perfect for Bombalurina, if only I were a better dancer!"

"Maybe…maybe _I _could show you how…" she mused.

Pouncival jumped and stared at her. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

She shrugged. "I can try."

"Oh! Oh, _thank you, _Etcetera! Thank you so much!" He bounded at her, and enveloped her in a huge hug, much to Etcetera's surprise.

"Hey! Hey put me down, you silly tom! How can I show you how to dance if my feet aren't even on the ground?"

He giggled childishly and placed her back down.

She took a deep breath. "OK, now. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

><p>Their endeavour so far proved to have little success. They'd been at it for hours, but the truth was, Pouncival's imitation of her instruction remained only that, a lifeless imitation. He became more and more bored, and as he did so, she became more irritated.<p>

"Come on, Pouncival! It's not that hard!" She finally exclaimed, on the verge of giving up.

"I know," he said, aggravated. Then a thought occurred. "I _know _they're not hard…that's why I don't want to do them…they feel too easy!"

Etcetera was offended. "Oh! So my dance steps aren't _good enough _for you, Mister High-and-Mighty Acrocat, you?"

"Come on, Etcetera, you know that's not what I mean."

"Then what _do _you mean?"

"Just that…it could be so much more fun." He sounded as if he were pleading now.

She flared up now. "So you want it to be _fun? _You want to play around like a kitten? Because that sort of behaviour is exactly why Bombalurina doesn't want you! And why Tugger doesn't want _me!"_

Pouncival groaned. "Yeah, but Tugger is an _idiot-"_

"Don't insult him!" she growled.

"But you could do so much better!"

"Oh, you mean like _you!" _she shot back.

Pouncival gaped at her in shock. She flushed.

Pouncival swallowed. "What…what I mean is, Etcetera, is that you _are _more fun than this! And that toms like Tugger need to lighten up a bit…"

"Just _shut up, _Pouncival! And leave me alone!"

Before he even had a chance to do so, she stormed off.

Pouncival felt even more sad as he watched her go. Because it was then he realized he was right. Etcetera _was _more fun.

* * *

><p>The stars glittered their velvet light down on Etcetera, who perched sadly on her favourite trapeze above the Junkyard.<p>

_At least no one cam bother me up here_. _I'm alone. Like I belong._

She was so stupid. First for making a fool of herself in front of Tugger, than by shouting those silly things at Pouncival. No wonder no tom - let alone Tugger - glanced her way. She was always being an idiot, like the silly kitten she was.

She sighed, and looked down. Then she saw something unexpected.

Directly below her, Pouncival, his stripes luminous in the evening glow, gazed right back at her, their eyes locking. She couldn't read the expression on his face. He turned away.

She watched him curiously. He lifted a leg in the air, slowly, gracefully, like she had seen Victoria do before. He stretched his spine, leaning backwards, his tail curling.

Then without warning, he leaped into the air, spinning, jumping higher than she had ever seen another cat do, rolling into mid-air somersaults, landing on his front paws in a hand-spring, on and on, in a beautiful, capricious rhythm. Etcetera was entranced.

With a final back-flip, and swift-turn that swung his tail, he placed a foot forward in point, and bowed low to finish. She giggled, and clapped. He looked back up at her with a small smile.

"That was really good," she told him.

"Won't you come down and join me?" he asked.

She gripped both ropes with her paws. "I don't know…it's awfully nice up here. Nobody telling me to be a certain way."

"Then do you mind if _I _join _you?"_

She shook her head.

Pouncival climbed up, so that he sat behind her on a ledge near where she hung. She glanced at him shyly.

"Pouncival…I think…I don't think your dancing needs to be good enough for Bombalurina."

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "No. I think _her _dancing isn't good enough for _you." _

He lifted his head in surprise. She continued.

"No other Jellicle dances like you do. You're _special."_

"Etcetera," he blurted. "_You're _special too."

Etcetera looked at him, bemused. "How am _I _special?"

He squinted, clearly perplexed. "You mean I have to explain?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, really," he explained. "I don't think I _can _explain, because your specialness is really…_inexplicable. _Bombalurina is special too…"

Etcetera frowned.

"No, let me finish," he said. "Bombalurina is special because of, er…the way her body moves, and the way she looks…but your specialness…I mean, jeez…I just can't put my paw on it! It's like it's your spirit or something!"

"My spirit?"

"Yeah! Like how _you're _not just young, but your _spirit _is young, and playful, and really, really nice!"

"Pouncival, I don't think I understand…" but she blushed.

"I…I'm not very good at talking these things out." He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Maybe that's why I dance the way I do. To say what I can't say."

She considered this silently.

Then Pouncival asked, "Do you want me to give you a push?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

He grasped the edge of the trapeze pole that she sat on, pulled it back as far as he could, then let it go with a gentle shove.

She swung through the night air, her ears ruffling in the wind, and she stuck her legs in the air, unable to keep herself from laughing. _This _was a wonderful feeling. Like flying. She came back again, but Pouncival gave her another gentle push. And again. And again. Till she no longer needed his efforts for momentum, and she just kept swinging effortlessly.

Then she started to slow, till finally she came to a halt back at the ledge. With a sigh, she carefully pulled herself off, and back onto the hard surface beneath her paws. She looked up at Pouncival, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

His paw was outstretched, a small bundle of daisies in it. She stared in surprise.

"You…you didn't even notice I'd gone," he mumbled shyly. "You looked so happy…so carefree…like the Etcetera I've always known. The fun one."

"Pouncival…I…"

"I don't mind if you don't want me," he said quickly. "Because it would mean you'd be happier without me, and seeing you smile, it…it makes me feel so happy too!" His cheeks reddened, and he looked down again. "That's why I picked you these…they looked pretty, and the white and yellow reminded me of your fur, and I just thought they might make you smile, and-"

"Pouncival," she cut him off.

"…Yes?" he answered warily.

"You," she said, "are the nicest tom I know, and the best, happiest kind of dancer I have ever seen."

They stood in silence, staring at eachother. Pouncival felt uncertain, and to be honest, a little disbelieving. Then, feeling nothing else needed to be said, Etcetera wrapped her arms around the very shocked tom.

"Well?" she giggled. "Cat got your tongue?"

Hesitantly, he pulled his arms around her small waist. Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Who would've thought," he whispered. "That a queen as snobby as Bombalurina, would've been so nice as to lead me to you?

"Thank you for making me happy."

With a smile, Etcetera replied, "I couldn't have done it without you."


End file.
